


Don't Get Carted Away

by SaritaPDX



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Fluff, I Don't Know Where This Is Going, M/M, West Coast AU, but it's fun to write, food cart au, zimbits fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 09:10:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11848452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaritaPDX/pseuds/SaritaPDX
Summary: Jack goes to spend off season in Oregon with Tater! Where he meets Lardo owner of coffee cart and the rest of the food cart owners. But what is it about that southern food cart he just can't stay away from?





	1. Good Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Hey friends! Soooo I hardcore headcannon that Taters family lives in Oregon. There is a huge Russian population there and I like to think he spends his off seasons fishing and going to eat lots of good local food! 
> 
> Jack got help before the draft here and spent some time with the Aces before trading to the Falconeers after his breakup with Kenny. (no major angst just a falling out) 
> 
> This story will be all fluff and I don't know where it's going or how long it will be. Hope you enjoy!

Jack stuffed his hands in his pockets and sighs. The sky is a deep blue and a crisp breeze ruffles his hair. The promise of a beautiful June day. Taters off season apartment is on a cute street. Local shops and hipster coffee houses line the sidewalks. Twinkle lights string above to lure patrons into the bars at night. Jack is glad he agreed to come out to the West Coast with Tater this summer. 

Jack takes off at a leisurely pace down the street. The coffee houses are just opening up. He nods at a barista putting out a sign enjoying his morning of solidarity. Tater had family obligations today and Jack was excited to explore on his own a little. Hockey wasn't very big in Portland so he was rarely recognized, it was refreshing.

He stopped to look in the window of a small shop that hadn't opened yet. It was filled with fancy pens and little journals, wall calendars and coloring books. It seemed everyone was obsessed with coloring out here. Jack was tempted to try it himself. It seemed like a good outlet for his anxiety.

Jack wandered further down the street than he had before. He came to a rather peculiar looking block. It took him a second to realize it was a plot full of food carts. They formed a square all facing into a seating area. Half of it was covered with a tarp and adorned with heating columns. The other half was open with fire pits scattered about. The whole thing was strung with fairy lights and a low fence circled it. He started to peer into the entrance when a voice startled him.

“Free sample?” 

A girl with short brown hair and a wicked sleeve was holding out an 8oz cup. 

“Are you sure?” He asked “that looks like more than a sample”

“True” she smiled at him “than how about on the house.”

Jack smiled he could indulge a little in off season

“Sure thanks” 

He thought it would be some sugary concoction of fluff but was pleasantly surprised with the most delicious cup of warmth he had ever tasted. The coffee wasn't black but it wasn't sweet either. The liquid tasted nutty, full, and creamy. As he lowered the cup from his face he couldn't help but inhale the most glorious earthy scent. 

“Holy Shit”

The girl smiled. She was obviously quite pleased with herself. 

“Glad you like it”

“This is incredible” Jack moaned into another sip. “I usually don't care for coffee”

The girls smile grew. “Well welcome to Coffee Duan Right. I am Larissa Duan but I go by Lardo. I roast the beans myself.” She rolled her eyes. “Everyone out here wants Almond Milk so I made a coffee that is specially roasted to compliment it.”

“Well you certainly did a good job. I’m Jack”

She wiped her hands on a wash cloth. “You new to the neighborhood? I haven't see you around before and I know most of the neighborhood”

“Um, I'm visiting for the summer. My friends family is from Oregon, he invited me to come see it. I now know why he likes it out here so much, it's…fresh”

Lardo hummed “I know what you mean, there isn't any place quite like this. Well welcome to the Rose City Food Carts! Not many of us are open in the mornings. Looks like Chris has the smoothie cart up and running, Tango is literally ALWAYS open even though people don't eat salads for breakfast, so go figure, and Dex is probably over there baking for Sweet and Savory but you do NOT want to disturb him while he is baking. Bitty opens for brunch on the weekends but it's a Thursday. 

Jack smiled. Lardo was obviously proud of her little family of food carts. He could understand why. From the corner of his eye a little girl had run up to the smoothie cart with her parents close behind. A man was leaning half out of the window to talk to her. The family greeted him casually as if they saw him every day. He needed to take Tater here.

“When do things start to kick off around here?” Jack was itching to come back to eat. 

“Mmmm…. You could come back around 2 for lunch but 7 is way better. I think we have a fiddler coming to play music tonight. Thursday's usually get pretty exciting around here but Friday's is where the party is.”

Jack took another sip of his coffee. It warmed him from the inside out all the way down to his toes. “I'll be back tonight with my friend. Thanks for the coffee Lardo” 

“Anytime Jack” she turned away to help a family that was approaching the cart. 

Jack deftly slipped a fifty into her tip jar when she wasn't looking. He continued on his walk with a spring in his step, a drink in his hand, and a smile on his face. 

———————————


	2. A Bit of Southern Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack brings Tater to dinner with him!

When Jack & Tater came back for dinner the carts looked like a different world. The fairy lights were lit and the fire pits were blazing. People were gathered around tables with dogs milling about their feet. A cart Jack hadn't noticed before called “Shitty Beer” had a long line.

“What's good?” Jack asked Tater as his stomach growled loudly.

“Is new place, I am not knowing.” Tater responded. Then his eyes grew wide “ look! Place called Siracha Please! Have all dishes made with Siracha! Is my pick!” Tater ran over to a cart with two men hurrying around. One with glasses and blonde hair was carefully arranging plates and calling out names while one with a backwards baseball hat took orders. Siracha was a little on the adventurous side for Jack so he decided to look around some more. 

Jack scanned the signs. First was “Sweet & Savory” it had a menu of items served two ways, one sweet and one savory. There was “Farm to Oven” which served wood fired pizzas. Jack rounded the corner and saw the Smoothie shop Lardo had pointed out that morning “Smoothie Sharks” but one cart in particular caught his eye. There was a long line of people in front of a homey looking cart. It was called “A Bit of Southern Comfort” the shop seemed to be primarily baked goods but also served collared greens, sour cream mashed potatoes with pork gravy, fried chicken, and braised beef. Jack was a little disappointed, none of those items were on his meal plan. As he turned to go someone stuck their head out of the side of the cart and yelled. 

“Two Fried Chicken dinners for Jack and Sarah!”

Jack looked up at his name and locked eyes with the person who had said it. His stomach turned over and he froze on the spot. A young man with well trimmed blonde hair and deep brown eyes was looking at Jack with the same slack jawed expression Jack was sure was on his own face. He was lean and muscular, the build of a runner or a climber. He had an apron tied around his waist and a neat button down shirt. Jack couldn't look away.

The spell was suddenly broken when a young woman jumped up to grab her food.”

“Here! Thanks Bitty!” She said 

The blonde boy dropped Jacks gaze and smiled at the woman

“Oh…oh yeah Sarah. Glad to see y'all again. I threw in some extra gravy for little Jack.”

A little boy was standing on his tiptoes peering over the counter

“Gravy!” He shouted.

“Tell Bitty thank you Jack.”

“Thanks Bitty!”

The two turned to go. Jack had watched the whole scene rooted to the spot. As soon as Sarah and little Jack had left the cook (Bitty) jerked his head back to Jack and their eyes met again. A timer when off in the cart and Bitty jumped and ducked back inside.

“Didyadecidewhatyourgonnaeat?” 

Tater had returned and his face was covered in red sauce. He was holding a paper boat of something that absolutely couldn't be on their meal plan, even as a summer indulgence. 

“Um … yeah maybe.” Bitty stuck his head out again to call another family and Jack got distracted. Tater noticed where his gaze had landed.

“Aaaahhhhhh…..or maybe you didn't get enough time to look. I go sit down.” He gave Jack a shove with his elbow and a knowing look. Before going off to find a table.

Jack nervously got in line. He didn't flirt much. He had had a few relationships since Kenny and he split years ago but never anything near serious. It did not come naturally to Jack to even understand the feeling of “attraction”. It was to similar to the acidic anxiety in his gut before a game. It had taken years to really be able to tell the two apart. In a different world he might have run from the whole situation. But he had spent years learning about himself and this was different. The weight in his chest wasn't altogether unpleasant and although his mouth was dry he couldn't taste bile. Those were good signs. Just as Jack found the end of his inner monologue he found himself at the front of the line. 

“What would you like?” 

The cashiers had the smile of someone who enjoyed their job and the frazzled look of someone who had worked a busy shift. Jack ordered the first thing he saw on the menu.

“Euh…the Braised Beef”

He paid for his food and went to stand by the window but was disappointed to see a different person was working the window. Bitty must have gone on break.

Jack tried to squash the disappointment in his stomach. He didn't know this Bitty guy. They hadn't ever met. Jack just so rarely got worked up over someone that it felt like a crushing defeat all the same. Jack was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice someone sitting in the little space between A Bit of Southern Comfort and Smoothie Sharks.

“Um….excuse me?”

Jack looked up torn from his thoughts. It was the Bitty guy! His apron was slung over his shoulder and his hair was sticking up like he had run his hands through it. 

“Yes?” Jack managed caught off guard.

“Is there something wrong with your food? You have been frowning at it for about five minutes and I swear it's the best beef you will have in your life.”

“Oh…” Jack must have been standing there longer than he realized. He took up his fork and tried a bite. It was amazing. The meat had to have been cooked overnight. It was tender and juicy and absolutely just right. He cussed in public for the second time that day.

“Holy Shit” 

A chuckle came from in front of him and the guy named Bitty had his hand over his mouth and a shit eating grin on his face.

“Told you it was the best.”

Jack and Bitty locked eyes again and Jack could feel his heart thumping hard in his chest. Bitty took a step towards Jack.

“Hey would you….”

“Bitty!!!” Someone yelled from in the cart “Betsy is on the fritz again and you're the only one she will respond to! Please come help!”

“Yeah commin!” Bitty shouted back. He started away before turning back to Jack. “Uh… see ya soon?” 

“Definitely” Jack replied turning red.

Bitty face flushed in return and the smile he sent Jack was all sunshine and Georgia peaches.


End file.
